Dislania
by fruitycat45
Summary: when two ordinary girls go into a mysterious portal in a cave, they enter a world full of disney charcters! but then, months go by and it is taken over by disney villains. with swashbuckling heros around every corner, they try to save the new land and people they love. will these two girls get disney boyfriends of their own? rated t for a bit of graphicness...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- a STRANGE new world

Life in the real world got very boring...until one fall afternoon did it get interesting! My name is Ali and I am about to tell you an adventure i will NEVER forget. We walked out of school and headed home. Me and Lyn walked along the road, feeling the cool autumn breeze. "Today sure was boring...I couldnt stop doing doodles of clopin!" she said. "Oh Lyn you and your loving of clopin" I said laughing. She laughed and gave me a light shove. It started to rain and we had to seek shelter. We ran into a nearby cave in the forest. As we dropped our bags on the ground, we couldnt help but laugh at how soaked we were. I took out my one drawing book and started to draw. "well we arent going anywhere for a while with it pouring out there" I said starting to doodle. Lyn looked over my shoulder to see me drawing Jose and Panchito. "OOOOO! You like mexican and brazilian men huh?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I blushed a bit. I then shoewd her my other drawings of mel and tip and dash and my other favorites.

The strong wind blew my book and over to a part of the cave and it dissapeared! I ran for it and next thing i knew, i felt a gelatinis like forcefield. "What the heck?" I said in shock. Lyn put her hand against it and gasped in shock. I poked my head through it and gasped. I stepped into a new world! I dragged Lyn with me and we were in what looked like a square of a town. and everywhere we looked we saw nothing but..."HOLY COW! DISNEY CHARACTERS!"

We saw timon and pumba laying in the shade of one of the trees, we saw belle reading a story infront of the fountain and many voices of familiar disney characters rang out in the square. then one didnt sound like a voice...But a moo. We turned to see a huge bull running our way. We screamed and ran for our lives. the other characters fled in fear and bolted for safety. We stopped at a dead end until we heard a high pitched screech from an eagle. a eagle swooped down and picked us straight up. Only to our surprise did we discover a small little boy ontop of it. "Dont worry, we got ya" he said pulling us up and onto the giant eagles back. "Thanks" i said out of breath. "NO problem! Whats your name?" he asked. "Im ali and this is Lyn" i said catching my breath. "cody! nice to meet you" he said with a smile. We gasped. "Your the little guy from rescuers down under!" said Lyn. "thats right! we saw you running from that bull and had to help" he said warmly. "well where are we?" I asked.

"You are in Dislania! A town for every disney character known to man kind!" he said. We looked below as we flew over places. We flew over what looked like a pool and i saw a penguin and walrus. I gasped. "Thats tip and dash!" i said excited. "very good! i know them well!" said cody waving down at them. They waved back. We flew everywhere, pointing out many disney characters! We finally landed ontop of what looked like a cathedral. Cody walked in to the bell tower. "hey quasi! you here?" he called. "Hey CODY!" came a voice. I bolted up to one of the rafters to see the hunchback of notre dame himself, quasimodo, coming down. "Who are your friends?" he asked. "this is Lyn and Ali! two girls who came from the cave entrance" said cody. I smiled as he shook my hand. "how about we get you down to the main place where we are going to have our anual weekly dance!" he said smiling. "A DANCE?!" we said in excitement. Quasimodo laughed. "Yeah! We have one every week! mrs. potts will help you with dresses and everything" he said taking us down. We reached the service area. "Friar Tuck!" he called. He came out in his robe with a smile. "well hello quasimodo! who are your friends?" he asked walking up to me and lyn. "this is ali and Lyn. Cody saved them from yet another escaped bull" said quasimodo. He smiled. "Welcome to dislania" he said shaking our hands. "Where do we go to meet to get our dresses?" i asked. "AH! yes. I shall have my two friends take you. Timon? Pumba!" he called. THey come bounding in approaching us fast. "this is ali and Lyn. two new guests to the world. take them to belles place so they can get ready" he said smiling. "of course!" said pumba with a smile. As we walked out,, i whispered to lyn, "I think im going to like this world". "me too ali. me too"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- may i have this dance?

Timon and pumba led us to the little house and showed us upstairs to see more girl disney characters getting ready. Among one of them was Melody. She smiled and waved at me. I waved back as came over to me and lyn. "I heard you were coming" She said with a smile. She took us over to our dresses. mine was White and Poofy and it had what looked liked a gold wrapped part going up from close to the bottom of my dress, still leaving some white. Lyns was beautiful! It was a dark green strapless ball gown with sparkles on it. As i slipped behind the screen to change, i here melody talk to me. "So! are you excited?" she asked doing her hair. "Yeah! You wouldnt happen to know if tip and dash were going too are they?" i asked hopefull. "Of course they are!" she said happily. Belle came back and zipped me up. "There are a couple friends of mine i want you to meet at the dance. Big charmers they are" She said giggling. Miss. Bianca saw me nervous. "Whats the matter dearie?" she asked. "well its just that...I never really slow danced before" I said blushing and looking down. Lyn came out in her dress. "neither have i" said Lyn looking down. Mrs. Potts laughed and said, "Dont worry my dears, youll have a great time"

We arrived at the dance, at cinderellas castle. ME and Lyn looked up at it, knowing how tall it was. Melody stood with me knowing I was a bit nervous. Then two familiar voices rang out. "MELODY!" they cried. I bolted around to see none other than two of my favorite characters themselves..."TIP! DASH!" exclaimed Melody as they come over hugging her. I couldnt believe it! I was standing infront of Tip and Dash! Dash saw me first. "Who;s your friend mel?" He asked. "This is ali and lyn" she said. "HI!" i said super excited. Dash smiled at me. We headed inside. Lyn headed down the steps first making all the disney characters look at her. Among one of them was of course her favorite, Clopin. He satred in awe at her as she went past him.

I went next and the music stopped as the characters looked at me. I came down the steps and they were all in awe. Trying not to look over the crowd, I reach the bottom and go my way through it, only to be tapped on the shoulder, followed by a, "Excuse me senorita". I bolted around quickly and I almost fell when i saw who was infront of me. I Saw panchito smiling sweetly at me. I trembled knowing it was my favorite character. "What might your name be?" he asked. I swooned in my head at his mexican voice. "Alison...but people call me ali" i said. Belle came rushing over. "there you are PAnchito! Wheres your other friend?" she asked. Other friend. I quickly realized and went into the crowd to look for him. SUddenly a slow song started. It was "can i have this dance?"

As i saw others pair off, i feel a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit but turned around to see HIM in a yellow suit, black bow tie, white gloves, yellow slacks and a panama hat. It was him! I was standing infront of jose carioca. "hola senorita, may i have this dance?" he asked offering a hand. My heart sped up at his brazilian accent and i slowly took his hand and shoulder as he grabbed my waist. He slowly started to sway with me and my eyes just focused on his brown eyes. Lyn went onto the balcony only to have been looking up at the stars. she felt a tap on her shoulder and she bolted around to see clopin with a smile on his face. her heart sped up. "may i have this dance?" he asked bowing. She swooned in her head as she took his hand. we both danced with our partners, smiling at each other. Our dreams were coming true!

As the song ended, we ended up dancing with our favorite characters! Now i know im DEZFINATELY going to love this place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A dream come true

As the dance ended, jose and clopin led us back to the cave enterance. Jose took my hand. "I would like to see you again tomorrow senorita alison" he said, smiling. I blushed. "i'd like that" I said. Jose then leaned forward and kissed my hand. MY heart sped up and my face got red hot.

As clopin did the same to lyn, he pulled out for her, a rose and weaved it into her hair. Lyn blushed as he bowed. "until tomorrow madamoiselle" he said, voice dripping with charm. We went through the portal in time to see the sun setting. we suddenly raced home.

i burst through the door. "Where have you been young lady?" asked my mom relieved. "we had to seek shelter from the rain" i said putting my backpack down. I sat down and began doodling panch and jose again.

I went straight to bed. when i got in bed, I pulled out my diary and wrote: "_dear diary. what a day...more like a dream come true! we found a portal that leads me to a world full of disney characters! finally i can talk to tip and dash and the three caballeros and...HIM! I can finally talk to JOSE! he is SOOO handsome! he was even more romantic in person! A kiss on my hand he laid and i was in heaven! definately going tomorrow"_

I put down my journal and went to sleep, figuring what would happen tomorrow! hopefully something magical and romantic. Oh what the heck. It WOULD! because i was going to be with Jose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- caballeros and a girl!

I bolted out after school and went straight for the cave entrance to dislania. As so as i went through, a warm wind blew and disney characters voices filled the air. "Ali! mi amiga!" cried a voice. I bolted around to see panchito. "oh hey Panch!" i said catching my breath. He came over to me and hugged me.

Suddenly another voice came. "Panch! Whos your friend!" it asked. I turned around to see none other than..."Donald Duck?!" i asked in excitement. Daisy was there too! "the one and only!" She said giggling. "donald, daisy, this is mi new amiga Ali!" said panch. Daisy smiled and so did donald. "nice to meet ya ali!" said donald shaking my hand. "now remember donald, i'll be back to pick you up when ali leaves" daisy said.

I realized my hand was still in his. Donald looked at daisy with pleading eyes. Daisy winked at donald. "go on donald. as long as you guys do it as friends, its ok with me" she said. I looked at her confused and suddenly felt donalds lips touch my hand. I blushed and daisy laughed. "So your not mad at him?" I asked. She smiled. "Nope! as long as he does it to you as a friend, its fine by me" she said as she walked away.

so now there was me and donald and panchito. "so what are we standing around here for?" i asked. "hey, our group cant be complete without one more!" laughed Panchito. I suddenly saw two hands cover my eyes. a brazilian voice went through my ear. "guess who amiga"

I giggled as i turned to see jose. "hey jose" i said blushing. Jose smiled as he caressed my hand. "we are gonna take you somewhere fun!" he said. panchito then took us all to the magic serape. "Oh finally! I alway wanted to ride this!" I said as donald helped me up.

I wrapped my arms around jose's body. "hold on tight amiga" Said panchito. I held on tight as the serape zoomed into the air. I laughed as my hair blew back, heading for the sky. Donald smiled as we made it into the air. "we're headed for the ocean!" he said. as we hovered over it, king triton waved at us as we landed on a patch of sand. "so this must be ali" laughed triton.

"Yes your highness" I said curtsying. "jose has planned for you and his friends to go swimming!" said triton laughing. as i jumped into the water, i saw a mermaid tail on me. I gasped. "Im a mermaid?" i asked. "this is the magic oceans. it turns us walkers into mermen or mermaids" said panchito. i saw panch with a red and gold tail, jose with a blue and red one and donald with a light blue tail. I was in a white tail with green bakini top.

"wow ali! you look amazing!" said jose as we swam off. I laughed as we tried catching each other. panchito tackled me just as i thought i had jose in my grasp. "cheater!" i laughed. Donald laughed as he joined in piling ontop of me. Jose smiled as he watched.

We swam for hours! and then...we were bacl at the entrance. "i had so much fun!" i said laughing. Daisy smiled. "looks like it" she said laughing. "im glad i got to meet you ali" said donald hugging me. I hugged back and smiled as they walked away.I thank panchito and jose again.

I went throught the portal and headed home. I called lyn and told about my adventure. she was sick with the sore throat. but she said she would be better for tomorrows dance. I then went to bed and fell asleep. tomorrow, me and lyn would be getting ready for another dance in dislania. one that would be amazing and romantic.


End file.
